Dragonspear Castle
Dragonspear Castle is a ruined castle on the edge of the High Moor in Western Faerûn. The castle, once the home of famed dwarven adventurer Daeros Dragonspear, contains both a portal to a hellish dimension and a passage to the Underdark and has for years been a launching point for raids by evil monsters and marauders. A subterranean river runs below the castle, which contains a detour to the Fountain of Nepenthe, a portal that attracts deceased souls and takes them to the Fugue Plane. About a decade ago, a concentrated effort by local municipalities including Daggerford, Waterdeep, and Baldur's Gate finally cleaned the castle out for good. A shrine to Tempus is now the distinguishing feature of the stronghold, as the army that has remained at Dragonspear now works to protect the castle from invading creatures. According to legend, Daeros befriended a copper dragon and built his keep around him in mutual protection. Daeros was often seen riding his dragon friend while carrying a 40-foot long spear (hence the castle's name). The castle expanded to include several dwellings inside its walls, and a small dwarven village sprouted. Unfortunately, the dragon's hoard was coveted by outsiders, and a southern wizard's manipulations led to the creation of the planar portal, the death of Daeros and the dragon, and the ransacking of the castle. Hordes of monsters took over the fortress and for years until the recent cleansing. The magical gate has been sealed, but many expect it to open again at any time. Physically, the castle is in shambles. Most of the walls have been destroyed and the skeletal remains of a dragon (either the original copper of one of many that attempted to claim its horde) still lies sprawled in the remains. An underground river flows nearby, although its waters are treacherous. Adventurers still make treks to Castle Dragonspear, usually starting out from the nearby Way Inn. They are welcomed with open arms by the local garrison, who is always looking for reinforcements in holding back the tide of underground hordes and invaders from the High Moor. Many cities in the area look to rebuild the castle, while some evil organizations have their eye on it as a base. History # 1256 DR : Dragonspear Castle is built by Daeros Dragonspear, above the lair of the copper dragon Halatathlaer1. # 1290 DR : Daeros Dragonspear is killed by the forces of Casalia. # 1354 DR: In response to a gate from the Nine Hells, the forces of Waterdeep are raised and sent to clear the devilish forces back from Dragonspear Castle.needed # 1356 DR: * Hammer - The forces of Waterdeep besiege and then burn Dragonspear Castle. * Tarsakh - The fighting continues around the area of Dragonspear Castle. * Festival Moon - The armies camped around Dragonspear Castle report more demons.. # 1357 DR: A small shrine is set by the priests of Tempus within the walls of Dragonspear Castle Category: Castles Category:Ruins Category: Settelments in the High Moor